stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor
' ''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor ' är en roman skriven av Matthew Stover, och utgiven av Del Rey. Boken var ursprungligen tänkt att ges ut som inbunden bok i februari 2008, men datumet ändrades till den 21 oktober 2008, innan den slutligen gavs ut i slutet av december. Pocketutgåvan av ''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor gavs ut den 23 februari 2010. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 9780345477446; 30 december 2008, Random House, inbunden bok, 336 sidor. * ISBN 9781448164509; 31 oktober 2012, Random House, E-bok.Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor Resten av världen * ISBN 9780099491996; 4 mars 2010; Arrow; inbunden bok , 400 sidor. * ISBN 978-80-252-1340-7; 18 november 2009, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Luke Skywalker a stíny Mindoru), 266 sidor. Förlagets sammanfattning Texten på baksidan Overthrowing the dark side's empire has made them heroes. But underestimating the fury of the Sith will make them targets. Texten på insidefliken Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader are dead. The Empire has been toppled by the triumphant Rebel Alliance, and the New Republic is ascendant. But the struggle against the dark side and the Sith order is not over. Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and their faithful comrades have had little time to savor victory before being called on to defend the newly liberated galaxy. Powerful remnants of the vanquished Empire, hungry for retaliation, are still at large, committing acts of piracy, terrorism, and wholesale slaughter against the worlds of the fledgling Republic. The most deadly of these, a ruthless legion of black-armored stormtroopers, do the brutal bidding of the newly risen warlord Shadowspawn. Striking from a strategically advantageous base at the planet Mindor, they are waging campaigns of plunder and destruction, demolishing order and security across the galaxy—and breeding fears of an Imperial resurgence. And another reign of darkness beneath the boot-heel of Sith despotism is something General Luke Skywalker cannot and will not risk. Mobilizing the ace fighters of Rogue Squadron — along with the trusty Chewbacca, Threepio, and Artoo-Detoo — Luke, Han, and Leia set out to take the battle to the enemy at the site of its stronghold, and neutralize the threat before it's too late. But their imminent onslaught against Mindor will be playing directly into the hands of their cunning new adversary. Lord Shadowspawn is no freshly anointed Sith Chieftain, but in fact a vicious former Imperial Intelligence officer — and Prophet of the Dark Side. The Emperor's death has paved the way for Shadowspawn's return from exile in the Outer Rim; and mastery of ancient Sith knowledge and modern technology has given him the capability to mount the ultimate power play for galaxy-wide dominion. Dark prophecy has foretold that only one obstacle stands in his way, and he is ready—even eager—for the confrontation. All the classic heroes, all the explosive action and adventure, all the unparalleled excitement of Star Wars come breathlessly alive here, as the further adventures of Luke Skywalker continue. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * * * * Got Back}} * * Dave Seely talks about the creation of the cover Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Matthew Stover Kategori:New Republic era Kategori:Del Rey